A Nobody's Tale
by SeikiTanaka
Summary: An OC fic: Seiki wakes up in Twilight Town with no memory and travels the worlds chased by an unknown group claiming to know him while trying to regain his lost memories. Note: Uses mostly OC's. The few KH characters to appear will only be cameos.
1. Twilight Town

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the characters from either. Oh, but if I did…

**A/N:** Just an idea I had using some OC's in the Kingdom Hearts universe. This all takes place around the same time as the events in the first game and might go on after that.

* * *

_A shadow of existence,_

_Born from darkness;_

_Just as the heart was consumed by it,_

_And doomed to fall back into it._

_A mere shell of a former self,_

_That never truly exists,_

_As Nobody is ever really anybody._

**_Twilight Town…_**

Deep in Twilight Town's woods, a young male, no more than 15, is lying on the ground fast asleep. A soft breeze blows through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle and stirring the boy awake. He sits up, leaning back on his elbows. He looks around the dim woodland area, seeing that it isn't very big with a stone wall several feet ahead of him and a mansion a ways to his right.

_"Where am I? What happened? Better, who am I?"_

_Seiki…_The name fills the boy's head.

_"Seiki, is that my name? It feels like it is, but like it isn't at the same time. It'll have to be good enough to go by until I can remember more."_

Seiki, as he is choosing to go by for now, stands up and brushes the leaves and dirt from his jeans. He looks around the dim forest. Nothing there but trees, as expected. Leaves gently fall from the trees in the late-afternoon day. He spots a hole through the wall ahead of him. Civilization can be seen through it.

Seiki picks up his soft, blue bucket hat which had fallen off while he'd been asleep and puts it over his brown hair. He walks to the large crack wide enough to walk through and peeks through. The town seems at peace. The sky is a beautiful orange color from the sunset. As the tram passes by, Seiki takes a step back, a bit startled by it, but sees it as harmless and proceeds further into the Tram Common to explore. A few people walk about the streets, but not many.

_"What is this place? It all feels so unfamiliar. Have I even been here before? I just wish I could remember…"_

He wanders around, not really paying attention to where he is going and walks down into an underground passageway. This tunnel system is void of people and seems rather unused. He wanders about rather aimlessly through this passage. He ends up in an open area with running water going along one corner of the room. A path winds off in the back. Seiki stops in the middle of this space, and looks around, having zoned-out as he walked down there.

"Now where am I?" He wonders aloud.

The shadows along the floor of the room slowly creep towards the young man. The shadows grow into little creatures with beady, glowing, yellow eyes. As they move, their bodies twitch. Seiki slowly backs away as more and more of these creatures appear. The creatures move towards him with sharpened claws at the ready. Seiki turns and runs from this room going back up through the passage. The shadow creatures chase after him. After a few twists and turns, Seiki heads through an exit, coming out near a train station with a large clock tower over it.

He runs out and sees nothing but a balcony before him. There is a path to his right, but it is blocked by a large wheelbarrow filled with a pile of junk. He tries the doors to the train station, but they are locked. Seiki turns and faces the shadows as they emerge from the tunnel to come after him. As the shadows draw closer, a flash appears in Seiki's hand. He looks to it to see a sword resembling a giant key is in his hand, and a very odd one at that which seems to be made up of musical instruments.

The shadows charge at Seiki, lunging for him with their claws. Seiki uses the key in his hand to bat the creatures away. As each his hit with the blade it disappears in a little puff of smoke. However, due to their numbers the creatures keep the upper hand in the battle, scratching at Seiki. A boy about Seiki's age falls from the sky, landing perfectly on his feet. He is holding a pair of light green lances.

"Saw you here and though you might need a little help." The boy smiled, getting to work slashing away at the creatures with his lances.

The two young men work together and in no time defeat the little black creatures that had spawned deep within the tunnels. When the last of the creatures is defeated, the boy turns to Seiki.

"The name's Akira by the way." the boy smiles.

"Seiki… What were those things?"

"Heartless. They're creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts. Their only goal is to consume other people's hearts. They probably attacked you because of that Keyblade you have."

"Keyblade?"

"Yeah, that thing you have. Didn't you know that's what it was?"

"I can't seem to remember much."

"Well, the Keyblade is a very powerful tool. Only certain people can wield them. It's the only thing that can truly defeat the Heartless. 'Cause of that, they fear it and go after anyone who has one."

Seiki thinks for a moment, taking this information in. "What is this place anyway?"

"This place is called Twilight Town."

"It feels so unfamiliar. Even if I could remember, it just seems so strange here."

Akira leaned in closer to Seiki. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Seiki nods. "There are other worlds out there. A lot of them in fact; they say each star in the sky is a different world. I've lived here most of my life and I don't recall ever seeing you before, you could be from a different one."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I found out about a year ago and have been traveling around exploring other worlds, seeing what all's out there."

"Then the question is how did I get here?" Seiki asks, mostly just thinking aloud.

"Beats me, just about anything's possible. Well, I'll be going, hope I see you around."

Akira walks to the balcony and stands up on the ledge. He waves to Seiki, taking a step back, falling from the edge. Seiki runs over to the edge and looks down to see a boat rather looking like a pirate ship rise up over the balcony with Akira standing on part of the mast. He salutes Seiki as the ship floats up higher and higher, flying away.

Seiki turns, thinking what he'll do next, where he'll go next. He had a whole world to explore, and if he were to believe Akira, many more out there. Seiki starts walking back towards the tunnel, hoping not to run into more of those creatures, the Heartless. Before he could head for the tunnel though, a boy wearing a long black coat walks out from it. He is carrying a white book. The hood of the coat it raised, leaving his face hidden. The boy walks towards Seiki. Seiki's Keyblade appears in hand.

"Who are you?" Seiki asks.

"Your memory is gone, but you'll remember, in time. In the meantime, relax; I'm not here to hurt you; merely to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Now that you've awakened, they're going to come for you. She'll try to trick you into thinking they'll help you; just as she did to the others, to all of us. It's up to you now. Defeat the Heartless, find a way to set things right."

"What're you talking about?"

"There isn't much time, I'm sorry. You'll need to go into hiding and stay on the move to try and evade them, but hopefully we'll meet again. Then I may be able to explain things better."

A black and bluish portal swirling with darkness appears near the door into the train station. A female wearing a similar black coat as the young man, also with the hood up, walks out from it, the door of darkness closing behind her. Darkness flows from her hand, forming into a scythe.

"She's here. You have to go, now. I'll open a Dark Corridor." the boy says to Seiki.

He waves his hand creating a dark portal the same as the one the female came through behind Seiki. The boy pushes Seiki through it, after which the Dark Corridor closes.

"You've been very bad, stop this nonsense and come back to us." the young woman says.

The teenage boy lets go of his book. It floats in front of him and flips open. He glides his hand over it causing the pages to flip wildly. An ice shard flies from the book at the girl. She swings her scythe through the ice, blocking it.


	2. Realm of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters.

**A/N:** I know, I'm sure some of you may want to see how the battle at the end of the first chapter played out, well, sorry, but that battle is never getting shown. I know, I'm horrible, too bad. The battle isn't important. Though look, here's other stuff that is! :D

* * *

**_Realm of Darkness…_**

Seiki falls backwards out of the Dark Corridor, landing on his back on a cold, dingy, gray stone floor suspended in air above a never ending pit of darkness. The portal comes together and disappears. He stands up and looks around the dark void. Though it is pitch black here, there still seems to be some source of light granting the ability to see. He begins to walk along the narrow pathway he is on. As he walks, he can't help but feel that this place seems rather sad and lonely with no signs of any other life.

_"Why would he send me here? How do I get out?"_

With not much other choice, Seiki continues down the winding path. After some time, the path widens out into a spacious area with a large wall at the end; the path then continuing to the left, snaking around the wall. Upon entering the area, several of the small black creatures known as Heartless rise up from the ground.

"Guess I'm actually not alone down here." Seiki says as his Keyblade materializes in his hand with a flash.

A vision suddenly comes into his mind, as clear as if it were playing out before his very eyes.

_Seiki is sitting on the edge of an elegant fountain amidst a beautiful courtyard while playing a guitar. The ground is an elaborately carved, smooth stone filled with bright colors. Small patches of beautiful flowers line the area. The fountain itself stands tall, and ornate. Two girls are with him, their faces skewed from vision. One with long beautiful brown hair is sitting on the ground beside Seiki, while the other is swinging around a large claymore, as if practicing for combat._

_The peace of the moment is interrupted however as the sky begins to grow eerily dark. A large swarm of Heartless rush up the path leading to the fountain at the three. Seiki and the girl with him, stand quickly. The three draw their attention to the Heartless as they continue to charge towards them. The girl who'd been sitting with Seiki brings out a bow and pulls back the string, preparing to fire an arrow, while Seiki's Keyblade appears in his hand. All three of them look curiously at the strange weapon. As the Heartless draw near, they prepare for battle._

Seiki stands for a moment, lost in thought, unsure of what that was. What was that place, who were those people with him, was that real or just his imagination; so many questions hit him at once. Reality came back to him though, as a Heartless dove for him, Seiki moving just in time to narrowly dodge it.

Three more Heartless lunge at Seiki with outstretched claws. He dodges, blocks, and slashes through them yet more are soon to take their place. He raises his Keyblade, pointing at them, ready to strike again. A pulse of sound energy unexpectedly fires from the tip of the key however, much to Seiki's surprise. When the pulse is fired, it emits a sound like that of a single note being played with the bass turned up. The pulse hits the Heartless and bursts outward causing the sound to be heard again as the Heartless explode into wisps of black smoke.

Seiki looks at his Keyblade fascinated by this new power. This victory is short lived as more and more Heartless begin to rise up from the ground, surrounding Seiki, their numbers doubling by the second. He fires a couple of sound pulses to clear the way and runs on down the path, firing a couple more blasts behind him for good measure.

He runs along the path, around the wall and on for a while to make sure the dark monsters don't follow. Seiki finally slows down and catches his breath after gotten far from them. The path had since winded about and spread outward to a fair width.

Not far ahead, he hears a loud roar which echoes through the void. The grunt of a woman's voice is heard not long after as if she is in battle with whatever beast made the noise. Seiki takes a breath, preparing himself to run again before taking off down the path to see what is going and help the woman he heard.

Seiki dashes down the path until it becomes a large platform. In the middle of the platform stands a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair. She is holding a Keyblade in one hand and is standing cautiously, looking around the platform, half of which is shrouded in darkness.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard something." Seiki asks

The woman turns and looks at Seiki dropping her guard as a look of shock and surprise comes over her face, not having expected anyone else to be here. Suddenly, a large purple beast lunges from the darkness, and slashes the woman's back before ducking back into the darkness on the other side of the platform. The woman falls to her knees, slumping forward. Seiki rushes to her side to help her.

"Are you ok? What was that thing?"

"I'm fine. It is a creature of pure darkness. Creatures like it are everywhere here. I didn't think anyone else was here."

"I kinda got pushed in here. I don't really know much about what happened. I can't remember much."

"I'm Aqua." the woman smiles at Seiki, but she seems sad in learning that someone else has wound up down here.

"Seiki."

Aqua stands up and spins around as the beast jumps from the shadows once more, the chains around its wrists rattling as it moves. It dives straight for her, claws outstretched. Aqua thrusts her hand out. A barrier appears around her, shielding her from the attack. The creature hits the barrier and slides back, Aqua unharmed. After a couple of seconds, the barrier fades. Without giving the beast an opening, Aqua charges at it, slashing it with her Keyblade.

The dark beast spins around swinging its tail at Aqua. She performs a back flip, going over the tail, yet Seiki is not so lucky. The tail hits him in the side knocking him across the platform.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asks, not looking away from the beast.

"Yeah." Seiki stands up, staggering a little.

He grips his Keyblade tightly then rushes at the creature. The creature swipes its claws, but Seiki ducks low and lunges to the side tucking and rolling to avoiding them. He gets back up and proceeds on with his attack. Once reaching near the creature's chin, Seiki slashes it with his key, Aqua joining in and slashing it with her own. The beast roars in pain and anger before jumping back. The giant Heartless leaps up and performs a series of front-flips, spinning straight towards Seiki and Aqua.

"Move!" Aqua shouts, cartwheeling to the side to avoid the oncoming attack.

Seiki watches how Aqua moves then does the same to move to the other side. Having missed them the beast stops just past them and spins around to face its prey. The creature leaps to the side, almost like it is prancing, moving in a circle around the two, slowly getting faster and faster as it bounces around them. Each time its paws land on the ground, a small burst of fire surges out a small distance. The sound of its chains rattling echoes through the void of darkness.

Seiki and Aqua move to stand back to back, their Keyblades held defensively as they watch the beast circle them, waiting for an opening to attack. As the Heartless moves faster and faster it eventually becomes nothing but a colorful blur swirling around them.

Seiki turns and sees Aqua lying flat on the ground, as if waiting for something. The Heartless comes spiraling out of the blur and rams into Seiki, knocking him down on his back. Rather than getting up, he realizes why Aqua is on the ground lies flat like her. The beast dashes by above them a good three more time before the vortex around them begins to fade.

Aqua jumps up and backs away from where Seiki is, weapon drawn. Trusting her, he does the same, moving a good distance from where the two had been. The Heartless appears from above and lands on the ground with a powerful thud. Aqua points her Keyblade at the creature and fires a powerful ball of fire at it. From the other side of it, Seiki fires a pulse of sound energy from the tip of his own Keyblade. The two spells impact the Heartless from either side. The large beast lets out one final roar before falling over on its side. Wisps of darkness begin to emit from the beast's body as it fades away, defeated. A large, shining, red heart rises from it and floats up into the sky. The creature's body fades away into darkness.

"Thanks for the help." Aqua smiles to Seiki.

"You did most of the work." Seiki shrugs

"It's still nice to team up with someone. Just ahead there's a shore. The creatures here don't go there. It's a safe place. I'm going to look around some if you want to go there."

Seiki nods and thanks Aqua for the tip. She waves to him then sets off in the direction from which he first came. He turns and looks down the path before him, letting his Keyblade vanish from his hand, put away, no longer needed for the time. The soft, faint glow of what appears to be moonlight can be seen just beyond the horizon. The dim light seems calming despite the bleak surroundings of this dark place.

He follows this light down the path which slowly spreads out, eventually stretching seemingly endlessly to either side. The hard stone ground gradually turns to soft sand. Before long, he reaches a beach that is quite different than the surroundings of the rest of the dark world. This place seems normal, like a normal beach at night with a moon hanging just over the calm sea.

Seiki takes seat on a somewhat large rock and looks out at the sea, thinking of how he had gotten here to begin with.

_"I don't know what this place is, but I know I don't want to be here any more. How do I leave? I want to go home… Home… Where is home anyway? Is it that town or somewhere else?"_

He hangs his head, unsure of things, focusing on just where he came from and what happened that prevents him from remembering. As he sits, lost in thought, a Dark Corridor opens a feet into the water; the swirling black and midnight blue portal resting just atop the soft waves.

Seiki looks up, noticing the portal appearing. Curious, he stands up and walks towards the corridor. Though upon stepping into the water, he hesitates, unsure of where it might lead. In the end, the desire to leave takes over and he steps through. The Dark Corridor comes together and closes not long after.


	3. Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters.

**A/N:** He totally ditched Aqua! She could've been outta there and part of the problem in the games would've been solved, making it so she could help Sora find Ven leaving it so he only has to beat Xehanort and save Terra. But nope, she's stuck there because Seiki was mean and didn't bring her along to escape the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

**_Radiant_****_ Garden_****_…_**

After passing through the door, Seiki finds himself in a desolate town. Clouds fill the dreary sky and bricks from crumbled buildings litter the elegantly painted stone pavement. The town seems long deserted, lying in ruins.

Seiki looks around, eyeing a few of the worn down buildings. He can't help but feel that this place is familiar to him, though memories elude him. Hoping to find clues, he decides to explore. Seiki walks through the city, passing by houses in varying degrees of destruction.

He stops in the middle of a small courtyard between some buildings and takes seat on the edge of the courtyard. Withered flowers line the sides of the area. Seiki takes seat near the edge of the wide area that is built into the ground like a small crater and picks up one of the flowers. The petals instantly wilt and fall away once being plucked. Before he can raise it very high, the stem crumbles away as well. He sighs and tries to think back why this place feels so familiar.

_A girl wielding a claymore is running alongside Seiki up a long a set of stairs. The pair comes up just to the side of the courtyard Seiki is sitting in; though the flowers are still in bloom at this point._

_Another pair of individuals, a young man and woman, is standing in the middle of the courtyard back to back fending off a large number of Heartless scurrying about the pavement. The male is holding a white book open with his other hand held just over the pages. A few ice shards fly from the book at some of the Heartless. Meanwhile, the girl is waving her magic __sceptre causing several balls of black flames to launch into the Heartless mass._

The sound of a loud crash, like that of a large rock crumbling, snaps Seiki from his trance. He quickly spins his head in the direction of the noise; past the staircase from his vision.

"Who else could be here…?" Seiki wonders aloud.

Curiosity takes over, leading Seiki to get up and walk to his left down the stairs, passing under a building to end up in a small underpass before heading back outside. He comes out into a garden that is much larger and filled with many more flowers, all withered, than the courtyard he was in before. A flower-lined, stone path leads to the main part of the garden which is shaped rather like a diamond. A fountain sits in the middle of the diamond-shaped portion, though the waters no longer flow.

Near the fountain, a young man is digging through some debris littered near the fountain; his rifling likely the source of the noise. Upon closer inspection, Seiki sees the boy to be his sandy-haired friend from Twilight Town, Akira. As Seiki draws closer, Akira takes notice of him, looking up from the pile of debris. He leaves his rummaging to greet Seiki; sticking out a hand to shake which turns into a hug much to Seiki's confusion when Akira wraps his arms around him.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Joy spreads across Akira's face in Seiki again. "Wait, how did you get here? Travelling between worlds isn't easy."

"I don't really know I got pushed through this dark portal thing, ended up in this weird place, then another portal thingy opened and I ended up here."

Akira stares at Seiki, rather confused by his vague explanation. "Well, it's still good to see you."

"What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I was travelling about the worlds when I ended up here. When I saw how run down this place was I thought I'd poke around and see if I could find anything interesting. Which it seems I have." Akira smiles at Seiki.

"Hate to interrupt your little reunion, but I don't care." a female voice calls out to the two young men.

Seiki and Akira turn to see a girl about their age who is wearing a long black coat, sitting atop the ornate fountain with her legs crossed.

"Toko…" Seiki absentmindedly says her name, mostly reminding himself.

"Oh good, you have your memories back, that makes things a lot easier." Toko claps her hands together in joy as she speaks.

"It's coming back slowly."

Toko puts her hands over her heart as if touched by Seiki's words. "Well, I'm honoured that you at least remember me."

"Do you two know each other?" Akira interjects.

"Oh yes, we were good friends back in the day before all this mess started, you know, with the Heartless and worlds falling to darkness. By the way, Seiki, who's your friend?" She waves to Akira and seductively mouths the word "hello" causing him to blush.

"What do you want?" Seiki interrupts Toko's flirting.

"Egckh, so boring and straight to the point." Toko rolls her eyes. "Fine, after this last little fight against the Heartless, which is what's causing your rather inconvenient bit of amnesia, our group of friends got separated. This lady named Rei found us and brought us all back together providing shelter from the Heartless on one teensy condition; we help defeat these bad guys who have captured a bunch of people's hearts. You're the last one left from our rag-tag group of pals. I'm here to get you to come with me so I can take you somewhere safe where you can see your friends; then when your memory returns, we can we can beat the big baddies and save the day."

Seiki pauses for a moment thinking it over and trying to process all of what Toko had said. What little he remembers did suggest that they were friends, but something didn't sit right with her story. Then, there is what that other guy in the hood had told him back in Twilight Town; that "they" would come for him and try to trick him. Though how is he to know if he is any more trustworthy?

Akira puts a hand on Seiki's shoulder, sensing his apprehension. "Something about her story just doesn't seem right."

_"So he feels it too…"_ Though he has only met Akira a short time ago, Seiki is sure he could trust him. He turns to Toko, confident in his decision.

"Well, what's it going to be?" She sits forward.

Seiki's Keyblade materializes in his hand, holding it firm at the ready.

"Have it your way."

She holds her arm out, allowing a magic staff to slide out from up her sleeve. She swings it forward, letting a ball of dark energy to launch from the tip, quickly growing in size. Seiki holds up his Keyblade and closes his eyes, cringing, bracing for impact; though the attack never hits.

Seiki opens his eyes, relaxing his stance, yet is a tad confused. The ball of energy, as well as the attacker who cast it, is nowhere to be seen. A finger taps on Seiki's shoulder from behind.

"Boo." Toko whispers in his ear.

Seiki spins around in surprise to find the witch standing behind him. Akira strikes while he has the chance. He jabs one of his lances forward, plunging it through Toko's stomach causing her to grab where it pierces her.

"Ohhh! Oww! That hurts so much!" Sarcasm highly evident in her voice. "Not." Her body fades away into thin air. "Let's play a game." She now stands right in front of the fountain. A few dozen Tokos appear throughout the garden. "Which one is real?" They all speak at once.

Subconsciously, Seiki begins to zone-out once more.

_Seiki, Toko, and their two friends stand together in the courtyard, exhausted from battling the Heartless, yet their work is far from done as an army of the jittery black creatures slowly gathers closer and closer to them. The four pant, out of breath, as they look out at the approaching Heartless mass knowing its hopeless to keep fighting, yet there isn't much else option._

_"You guys need to go. Seek shelter in the castle. I'll stay and keep them busy." The boy with the book turns to his friends and smiles, a slight tear in his eye._

_"Snow, you can't, it's suicide." The claymore wielding girl with shoulder-length brown hair bats away a Heartless as it lunges at her._

_"There isn't much other option. Either we all stay and die together, or someone sacrifices themselves."_

_The others know it to be true, but don't want to accept it. After a short debate they agree, knowing it to be the only way any of them will survive the attack. Seiki and the girl with the claymore work to clear a path through the Heartless so that they can escape. Unexpectedly, Toko grabs Snow by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close, pressing their lips together much to Snow's surprise._

_"You better come back to me." Toko says as she breaks from the kiss._

_Snow simply blushes in response._

Akira once again snaps Seiki back to reality. "It's time to start working on a plan B. In all my travels, I've learned to pick my battles, and this is one we aren't winning."

"If we can make it to the castle, I think I know of a place where we'll be safe."

"I don't have any better ideas, let's go for it."

The two take off, slashing through any Toko-clones that get in their way as they head back up the stairs and into the courtyard. The large number of Tokos chase after them, firing the occasional ball of energy as they pursue the pair through the courtyard and past a rusted metal gate barely hanging on it hinges before going uphill along a winding path to the towering, mostly rotted metal castle. Seiki and Akira dash through the vast doors and down a hall going deep into the basement, the clone army hot on their trail.

They eventually find themselves in a small office that seems to have been trashed; with papers scattered about, books thrown across the floor, and a portrait of a young man having fallen from the wall.

"Now what? We're trapped!" Akira's voice is filled with worry as the Tokos draw near.

"Not quite…"

Seiki presses against the wall until a secret door swings open. He and Akira quickly duck inside, the wall swinging shut behind them. On the other side of the wall, they find themselves in a vast laboratory which continues far below and beyond the short metal bridge where they stand.

Seiki leads the way across the bridge into a rather open computer room. A high-tech computer stretches along the wall facing the lab with a window taking up most of the wall to overlook the facility. More equipment sits by the wall opposite the computer with a door on either of the side walls. The room isn't too large, but is still a rather decent size. Wasting no time, Seiki takes seat at the computer and begins typing away while Akira stands guard.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Akira asks as the sound of the Tokos banging against the wall, trying to get in, echoes through the lab.

"Yeah, I think so."

"How did you know about that secret passage, about any of this stuff?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"I'd said before about you maybe being from another world, Seiki. Maybe this is your home-world."

Seiki considers the idea without stopping his work. As familiar as this place seems, it would rather make sense if this is home. If that is the case though, how did he end up in Twilight Town? Just what happened to him?

With a few more keystrokes, Seiki finishes his work. A laser behind him activates and fires a beam at both he and Akira; their bodies dematerialize and get sucked back into the laser.


	4. Space Paranoids

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters.

**A/N:** I know I kinda fudged things in the last chapter as Radiant Garden shouldn't technically exist, but oh well, idc. As for why Maleficent wasn't mentioned and they could just walk into the castle, well she was busy doing other stuff higher up and didn't notice them sneak in the basement, ok? Just don't question it... Read and enjoy.

Geez it took forever to finish this one. I had a terrible bout of the lazies and got side-tracked with numerous other things. Whatever though, it's finally here!

* * *

**_Space Paranoids…_**

Seiki is the first to awaken in the small room both he and Akira now lay, stretched out across the floor. The room itself appears made of some form of metal, yet the exact material is indiscernible. Everything about their surroundings seems to be colored a rather dull blue for the most part with some dull green, red, and bright yellow mixed in that all seems to faintly glow. Strange brightly glowing lines like circuitry run across the walls and floor of the room, and along the foreseeable extent of their locale.

Both boys clothes have also changed, each now wearing a sort of high-tech armor that is colored a grayish-blue and has matching glowing markings all over it; though the lines on Seiki's outfit glow a bright blue, while Akira's are a sort of neon green. The armor is styled to somewhat resemble the clothes they'd been wearing before. Even their skin and hair seem to be shades of dull blue with a faint glow to it.

Akira sits up and puts his hand to his head, looking around through half open eyes. "Where are we now...?" He grumbles.

"We're in the computer. Well, a world inside it."

"There's a world inside a computer?" Akira's now a bit more awake and starts to take in his surroundings. Awestruck, he goes to a nearby window and looks out at the techno-world.

"Yeah, I remember coming in here a lot and hanging out with my friends." Seiki becomes lost in though at the word "friends", knowing he had them, yet unable to remember them.

"You mean like that weird girl who was attacking us?"

"Yeah…"

"So then… How do we get out of this room?" Akira changes the subject as he tries the door with no response from it.

Seiki goes over to a control panel and works at pressing a few buttons. While lost in his focus, he barely notices as one of Akira's lances whizzes just beside his head, lodging in the control panel. Sparks flicker for a few seconds from the panel before the door abruptly slides open.

"Or I guess that works too." Seiki stands up and follows Akira out of the small room and down the only hallway leading away from the room.

"So…" Akira says, breaking the silence as he looks around at the strange world as he walks, "How exactly do we get out of this place?"

"Uhh… I actually can't remember that."

"Well, I guess that just means a bit more fun exploring." Akira smiles, always up for a good adventure.

The walkway they are on only has a wall following the left side, the right being completely open with an endless digital abyss below them. The two continue down the path until they see a few Heartless, albeit in a different form fitted with glowing yellow armor much like their own, scurrying into an open space in the wall. Beaming with excitement over the next bit of mischief they've found, Akira grabs Seiki's hand and drags him somewhat reluctantly to where the Heartless have gone.

Through the space in the wall, they see a large circular room with the space to actually be a very tall doorway formed by two un-adjoining, dark blue walls. In the center of this room, a young girl about their age wearing glowing green armor is standing with a pair of rings with glowing bladed edges in her hands, watching as the Heartless swarm around her. Seiki starts to bring out his Keyblade, but Akira holds him back, curious to see what she does.

The girl taps the two rings together, creating a tether made of electricity between them. She then jumps up into the air and spins around, releasing one ring and letting it fall to the ground as she spins, holding the other ring out. The ring on the ground spins outward in a large circle, cutting through the Heartless in the room as she spins, making them puff away into black smoke. Gravity eventually kicks in, and she falls back down, landing gently on her feet.

Having noticed the two watching her, the young woman gives them a smirk; clipping her discs to part of her backplate as she walks over to them. "It's been awhile, I was wondering when you guys would come visit me. Hmm, and I see you brought someone new." Upon finally reaching them, she extends a hand to Akira. "I'm Neru."

"Akira." He takes the hand and shakes. "I take it you two know each other?" He looks between Neru and Seiki.

"Of course, isn't that why you came? Usually, the reason you guys come here is to hang out with me." Neru chimes in.

"Well, Seiki's having a bit of trouble with his memory at the moment." Seiki looks at the floor somewhat nervously. "We ended up here while trying to escape someone who was attacking us. It's nice meeting you, but by any chance do you know the way out?"

"I see, I take it it's just you two and not the rest of the gang then. I actually do, but first I want to check the Dataspace to see how those creatures are getting in here."

Neru leads the way with Seiki and Akira close behind as she leaves the room and heads down the path the boys were on, following it as it makes a left going around the room. Before long, the path splits in two, making a T-shape as it goes a short distance to the left and right. Neru takes the right, going a short ways before heading through a door in a large wall that extends far off above and below the path they are on.

The three enter a rounded room with brightly glowing yellow walls with 3 large screens lining them spaced evenly apart. Much like outside, there is no visible floor, with only a single platform that is covered in dark blue markings in contrast to all of the yellow attached to the wall with a seemingly bottomless pit below. At the other side of the platform is a large computer console. Another female, this one with armor covered in bright blue markings, is standing at the console; the screen ahead of her giving a long readout of information.

"Hi Runo, what're you loon' at?" Neru asks, as she walks over to join the other girl at the computer.

"I was hoping to see where those creatures that have been appearing are coming from. Possibly a backdoor we could follow out and get into the world of the Users."

"Wait, didn't you say you already knew a way out of here?" Akira chimes in, having overheard.

Neru chimes in with a response, "Yes, but it only works for Users like you. We're Programs. We were created in this world and exist solely within it."

"Though there must be a way out there to allow Programs into the world of the Users. If you can get in, surely we can get out to explore your vast world, can't we?" Runo adds in.

"Have you found anything about the creatures?" Neru turns back to Runo, wanting to learn what she came for.

"Not really. Of course Sark's system blocks aren't helping, but from what I can find, the system seems to be in perfect order. They would've had to have originated from the computer. They might just be a virus of some kind."

"The MCP has all kinds of firewalls in place to prevent them and can easily stop any virus if it does get through."

"Which could mean the MCP created it to oppress Programs and fuel hatred towards the Users."

"It is possible…" Neru turns and walks back for the door. "Now then, time to take you home as I'd promised." As she walks through the door, Seiki and Akira follow after her; Akira giving a wave goodbye to Runo before departing.

The three walk back down the path they were on before, this time heading straight on in the direction they hadn't taken before. They prepare to board a round floating platform that they were to ride to their next destination when Runo comes running up to them. "Mind if I tag along? I'm not doing much at the moment."

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Akira smiled.

Seiki just nods in agreement, not really knowing if he was friends with her or not or how to feel about her tagging along. Once the four step onto the flat, circular platform, it begins moving, gliding along an invisible track high above the air, transporting them across the digital world.

The journey is spent in silence, Neru &amp; Runo simply staring blankly ahead not really thinking of trying to strike up a conversation, social skills not fully present in their programming. Akira's head is constantly pivoting about, eyes wide with amazement and a large smile on his face as he takes in all the strange wonders this world has to offer. Seiki, meanwhile, is simply staring out to the side. This place seems very strange, but he can't help but feel it's all familiar…

_Seiki and Toko are running through a wide corridor with a high ceiling. The walls painted in bright and elegant patterns with a smooth, hard flooring to match. The overall design makes it look like whatever building they're in is something fancy like a museum or mansion._

_They continue down the wall, eventually coming around a corner to find themselves facing a young man with messy black hair. "H-hey, guys." He greets them nervously, his eyes darting around the room in anticipation for something to happen._

_"Daiki, it's good to see you're safe." Toko gives him a brief hug with Seiki smiles at them. The boy seems a bit surprised and uncomfortable with the hug, not just in it being from Toko but in being hugged in general._

_"Those things are everywhere… We need to retreat into Space Paranoids. It should be safe there." Daiki scratches part of his head, a habit of his._

_"What about the others? Hoshi &amp; Yoshi are defending the door." Seiki's voice shows he's more concerned for the one named Hoshi._

_"They're tough and can handle themselves. I can try to wait by the computer awhile for them to catch up though." Daiki replies. The three move on down the hall to get to the computer._

Seiki comes back from his daydream as the platform slides into place against the floor of a large facility built into a mountain. Neru leads the way into the building and to the left into a spacious circular room with a single doorway at the other side of the room. Glowing red-orange stripes that appear to be filled with some kind of energy running through them are etched along the sides of the wall coming together to curve around the doorway and go deep into the room on the other side. "Through that door is the terminal that allows Users to enter and leave this world."

Almost as if on cue at Neru pointing towards the door across the room, two individuals walk out from the doorway; each wearing a black coat lined with a different colored circuitry, the male's orange while the girl's is a dull off-white. The boy's hair is a messy, greasy black then a head of crinkled dirty blonde tied back in a ponytail pressed against the back of her head on the girl.

"Ah Seiki, at last we meet. My name is Rei and I have been trying to find you for awhile now." The girls speaks calmly and somewhat professionally.

"So you're Rei…" Seiki mutters to himself. He then looks over to the boy. "Daiki… You're working with her, too?" At mention of his name, he looks away nervously and absent-mindedly scratches the side of his head.

Akira leans forward, close to Seiki. "Rei… Isn't that the person that the witch we didn't trust said was looking for you? And I'm going to assume he's another one of your friends?"

Seiki nods. "I think he is, anyway."

"He is." Neru chimes in. "Daiki is the one who usually attends the computer were in. He's the one who made me." Daiki's eyes shift over to Neru leading a small, shy, half-smile to form on his face.

Runo steps forward, walking over to Rei &amp; Daiki to join them. "I brought him to you as you'd asked."

"What?" Neru is surprised and confused at what Runo is saying.

"This woman made a deal with me, to take me out of this computer world and into the real world if I deliver Seiki to her. I knew you all were coming here, so I gave a signal to tip her off. Simple as that."

Neru unhooks her twin identity discs from their slot on her back and readies them to attack. "How could you betray us like that?" Neru had just met Rei, but could already tell from the context of what Akira had said, she wasn't to be trusted.

"Nothing personal, I'm just looking out for my own interests."

Neru charges a disc with electricity then throws it at Runo. Runo quickly draws a disc of her own and uses it to knock Neru's away. Neru's disc bounces off a nearby wall before flying back into Neru's hand as if attracted to like a boomerang returning to its origin. Upon catching the disc, ice begins to form along part of the edge. More electricity flows through the disc at Neru's command to heat the disc with energy and melt it away.

The two programs engage in a disc battle, throwing their discs back and forth, moving about to catch and then toss then back. The flying discs become a blur of light, Neru's yellow and Runo's a light blue, as they zip around the room.

After awhile of this going back and forth, Runo grabs her disc and lunges forward, spiking the ground with it, narrowly missing Neru as she performs as back-flip. The floor where Runo strung becomes covered in frost. Neru taps her discs together, forming an electric tether between them. She throws one out using the other to guide it as she swings it out wide. Runo grabs the outstretched disc and pulls on the tether, dragging Neru up close to her. Using her own disc that she'd caught, Runo slices through Neru's neck. Neru's body falls apart into a pile of cubic pixels, dead. The electric tether fades and the two discs, now no longer glowing, just as lifeless as their owner, fall to the floor.

Seiki and Akira seem stunned by what just happened. "How could kill her like that!? She was your friend, wasn't she?!" Akira shouts at Runo.

"I told you, I'm just looking out for my personal interests. Besides, that foolish Program was just another mindless slave to the MCP. I did her a favor in ending her now before she inevitably died in the Games like the rest of the MCP's pawns."

Daiki is staring at the pile of small cubes littered in a pile on the floor, appearing slightly saddened at Neru's death.

"You're not actually sad, are you?" Rei asks, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"N-no… Of course not." Daiki looks down at the floor.

Akira closes his eye and grits his teeth, unable to believe what he is hearing. How could he simply not care that she's dead? How could she kill her so easily like that? Air came together in Akira's hands then burst outward to form his lances. Filled with a mix of emotions, he charged for Runo to get revenge for Neru. However, Daiki intervened, blocking Akira's attack with a pair of lances of his own. Even though Daiki's were pitch black with odd orange markings as opposed to Akira's pure-metal ones, both sets were shaped exactly the same.

"So you protect her, but not the one you created, your friend?" Daiki doesn't reply, merely looking back at Akira with a somewhat blank expression.

Akira jumps back then twirls one of his lances to form a small whirlwind to glide along the floor towards Daiki. Daiki makes the exact same motion to great a similar whirlwind heading towards Akira. The two air currents collide to explode in a massive burst of wind. Akira takes the opportunity to lunge at Daiki, though Daiki meets his attack with a lunge of his own, mirroring Akira's movements as he makes them. The two lash out at each other with it appearing as if they are fighting mirrored images of themselves.

With Akira distracted, Runo attempts to strike him with her disc. Before she can bring the disc down to strike, a pulse of sound energy knocks it from her hand. Runo turns to see Seiki pointing his Keyblade at her. He doesn't fully understand the point of the fight, but wants to protect Akira. While Runo runs to get her disc, Rei joins the fight, a scythe of darkness appearing in her hand. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but if you won't come willingly then I'll have to take you by force. Your friends are quite eager to be with you again."

She twirls her scythe as she moves, dashing forward at Seiki then slamming the point of her scythe forward, narrowly missing Seiki as he leans back to dodge. Dark tendrils etch along the floor from where the blade made contact. She pulls it back up then slashes from side to side at Seiki who moves back to dodge. He fires a few rounds of his sound blasts when he can but Rei only cuts through them with her scythe.

Meanwhile, Akira isn't having much better luck, still locked in battle with Daiki who mirrors his every move. Having reclaimed her disc, Runo tries to help out and lunges for Daiki. Another lance appears behind him and flies forward to strike her in the leg and sending her to her knees. This gives Daiki an opportunity which he uses to stab Akira's side. The sandy haired boy grits his teeth in the pain, though powers through it to keep fighting as best as he can.

After awhile of swinging her scythe around only for Seiki to dodge, Rei finally swings it in mid-air sending a wave of dark energy at Seiki. He closes his eyes and holds his Keyblade forward defensively to try to brace for the impact. However it doesn't come, after a second he opens his eyes to see part of a magical barrier around him subsiding. He points his Keyblade forward and fires another sound blast, though this time Rei dodge it as she readis her next attack rather than blocking it. Seiki looks to the purple ring of sound energy as it whizzes past Rei's head, losing hope for the battle. The pulse keep moving until it collides with the wall at the end of the room them bursts out, coming back the way it came, now slightly larger and stronger. The attack takes Rei by surprise, hitting her in the back and knocking her forward.

Seiki quickly runs while she's down, firing a couple more blasts along the way at Runo &amp; Daiki. Daiki being too busy fighting Akira to defend gets hit in his side while Runo gets knocked down. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" Seiki calls out to Akira who runs after him into the doorway just past their opponents.

"After them!" Rei shouts over to Daiki. He quickly gets up and begins running behind the two.

Inside the room, they find a small round room with a pedestal in the middle. Light filters down from above to softly land on this pedestal. Hearing footsteps not far behind, they quickly get on to the pedestal and hope for the best. The light glows brighter around them until it is all they can see. When Daiki reaches the room, he is alone.

Runo stands up and walks over to Rei as she rises to her feet. "I still delivered him as I promised; our deal still stands, does it not?"

"About that…" Rei stabs Runo in the gut with her scythe. "I lied. I have no idea if Programs like you even can escape this world. I simply used you to get what I wanted and you proved useless." She moves the scythe in farther, cutting Runo in half. The Program is reduced to the same cubic like remains that became of Neru.

The laser fires up once more, rematerializing Seiki &amp; Akira back in front of the computer in the secret lab under Radiant Garden's large castle. The two stretch once they've fully returned and begin walking back outside, Toko no where to be seen and likely long gone by now.

"Hey… Um, sorry about your friend." Akira puts a hand on Seiki's shoulder. "What do you think you're gonna do now?"

"I don't really know." Seiki stares at the ground blankly as the walk. _I still can't remember anything and don't even know what that thing was that brought me here or if I can use it again. If I just stay here, those people will likely just catch me. _The strange boy's words of staying on the move and in hiding ring through his mind. _But where would I go, where is there to go?_

"Hmm, how about you come with me? I think I know a place that might cheer you up." Akira smiles softly at Seiki. The two walk through the ruined town and reach where Akira had parked his ship. Once on board, Akira takes control of the wheel, sending the ship flying up in to the sky. As they fly off, away from Radiant Garden, Seiki leans over the edge and looks out at the clouds around them. _Cheer me up? But I don't feel sad… Why don't I feel sad though, she was my friend wasn't she? And yet I feel nothing… Why?_


	5. Disney Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the characters from either. Oh, but if I did…

**A/N: **Yes, I made you wait forever only to upload a filler chapter. I'm the worst, aren't I? lol, well too bad. Besides, there's another flashback in this which may be important if you think it is.

* * *

_**Disney Town…**_

The ship gently lands just outside of a bright and vibrant town filled with colorful buildings. Once the ship has finally stopped, Akira falls over from where he is standing at the wheel, grabbing at his side where Daiki had struck him. Seiki rushes over to him to see what's wrong, kneeling down beside him.

"Guess he got me better than I thought he did." Akira lets out a light chuckle. He moves his coat aside and feels at his side, a tender sensation stinging through him at his touch. "Through the door in the back is a cabinet with some potions, please bring me one."

Seiki heads behind where Akira is and through the door at the back of the ship to find a small room with little furnishings, mostly just a bed, desk, and a large cabinet. Opening the door to the cabinet, Seiki finds a shelf lined with little blue glass bottles. Assuming these to be the potions, Seiki grabs one and returns to where he'd left Akira, handing him the bottle. Using his thumb, Akira knocks off the cap then drinks the contents. Feeling restored, he stands up and smiles to Seiki. "Thanks"

The two then disembark the ship, making their way into town where they find the streets lined with an array of balloons and banners as if the town is in celebration. A speaker system is connected through the town with an upbeat marching tune lightly playing through them. The townspeople they pass appear rather strangely, all of them looking what appear to be strange humanoid versions of different animals. Despite the unusual appearance, they all walk with bright smiles and appear as happy and kind as can be.

Akira smiles and shakes his head. "I swear this place is always celebrating something." He then looks to his side at Seiki. "I'm sure we'll find something here that's fun for you." After a moment of thought, he gets an idea. Grabbing Seiki the hand, Akira drags him off through the streets until they reach a manhole where Akira leads him down underground into the sewers.

Seiki is rather hesitant as he climbs down the ladder and into the strange underground tunnel system, though Akira seems sure of himself as he leads the way. After the short climb down, the two eventually reach the bottom, however instead of being a grime covered sewer system as Seiki had expected, it seems to be some from of underground secret passageway; well-lit and quite clean with very high ceilings. A number of pipes and spinning gears ran between the walls high above them.

Excited for whatever was ahead of them, Akira quickly led the way through the tunnel system, Seiki having to jog a bit to keep up. After a number of twists, turns, and up a few sets of stairs through the tunnel system they reach a dead end. The wall furthest from them covered in an array of colorful lights and decorations that protrude from the wall. Akira runs over to the side of the wall and up a small set of stairs climbing onto a large bouncy ball.

"C'mon! It's fun!" Akira gleefully shouts to Seiki from across the room.

In his excitement, Akira begins to bounce on the large red ball he is standing on. After a few bounces, the ball springs up, launching Akira high into the air. Seiki runs towards him, believing him to be in trouble, but stops as he hears Akira's laughter. Akira moves his body to the side, gliding away from the ball and over to the main part of the strange decorations along the wall. He bounces back and forth between the odd round objects sticking out the wall, moving about as if in a room filled with trampolines.

"Come join me!" Akira calls to Seiki between laughs. "Think of it like a giant pinball machine where you're the ball!"

_"He does seem to be having fun…"_ Seiki walks over to the ball that has since reset and steps on, jumping a few times before it launches him up to join Akira. He tries to move as Akira did to the side into the main area, but instead Seiki finds himself going face first into one of the bells of the machine. The face-plant causes him to fall, landing on another bell on his back, sliding off and on to the bottom of the contraption, dazed and slightly confused.

"Hey, are you ok?" Akira continues to bounce about the machine, looking down at where Seiki fell.

Shakily, Seiki climbs up onto a platform, attempting to rest there for a moment before rejoining Akira in bouncing about in the pinball machine. However, the platform gives a quick flip up, launching Seiki into the air where his back smacks into another bell and promptly sending him landing back at the bottom of the machine where he had been.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Muttering to himself, Akira watches from high above where Seiki had fallen.

He bounces his way up higher until he reaches a hall cut into the machine high above the floor. Upon landing, he turns back out of the hall and slowly raises an outstretched hand. Soft wind currents encircle Seiki, lifting him up into the air and slowly raising him up then gently releasing him beside Akira.

"How about we try something else? Akira holds out a hand and helps Seiki stand back up. "C'mon."

Akira leads Seiki off down the hall where they come out high up on a ledge in the middle of town. In the distance, vast open fields can be seen past the town with a great white and blue castle not far past.

"Great view, huh?" Akira smiles as he looks at the horizon. "Anyway… This way." He jumps from the ledge to begin what has to be at least a 20 foot descent. Without a second thought, Seiki jumps down after him. Just before they reach the bottom, Akira whips up a small wind current to cushion their fall and slowly clear to gently let them down on their feet. "Race ya!" Akira playfully says to Seiki before running off toward a gate nearly a block ahead of them. Not wanting to lose him, Seiki chases after.

Before long, the two reach the arched gateway. A turnstile sits in the middle of the arch operated by a pair of chipmunks. One of which begins jumping up and down excitedly. "Are you two here to participate in Rumble Racing?"

"You bet." Akira grins in joyous apprehension.

"Alright! The next race is about to start, so you better hurry to the starting line." The second chipmunk spoke this time, filled with as much pep as his companion.

Akira grabs Seiki by the hand, dragging him through the gate at a rushed pace to ensure they don't miss the next race. With his free hand, Seiki holds his hat down on his head to ensure it doesn't fly off as he runs towards the small number of vehicles gently floating in place.

Upon reaching the starting line, Akira releases Seiki then summons 6 pale green lances to appear around him. Using his wind-magic, he manipulates them to lie down, hovering just above the ground arranged in 2 rows of 3 to take the form of a flat board. Seiki looks on with confusion as to what to do. Seeing the look on Seiki's face, Akira can tell what the problem is. "Focus your weapon into the form of a vehicle."

Seiki brings out his Keyblade then closes his eyes. With a flash of light, the Keyblade disappears, only to reappear in the form of a strange hovercraft around Seiki. The craft shares a certain thematic design with Seiki's Keyblade, appearing to be comprised of a number of instruments, similar to his Key. The steering wheel for this odd contraption is a grand piano.

One of the chipmunks from before steps up onto a small podium near the starting line. "Alrighty, racers! Get ready! And….. GO!" At the announcement of the start of the racer, he starts jumping about on the podium. The racers all take off, zipping down the track. Seiki has a bit of trouble at first; unsure of the controls, but the feel of piano keys seems almost natural to him and in no time he's caught up to the other racers.

"I see this one is more your style!" Akira calls to Seiki gleefully who has made his way to be even with him. "Now, let's see if you can keep up!" Akira puts everything he has into it and shoots off ahead. Seiki slams his fingers down on the keys leading his craft to do the same.

The race goes on for quite a while, taking many twists and turns through the city and even cutting its way through some of the basement levels of the castle. Eventually, the finish line comes in sight with Seiki at the head of the pack. "You're at the home stretch! Keep going, you're almost there!" Akira calls out to his friend, not too far behind him. "Keep going, you got this!"

_"Keep going! We've got this!" The girl carrying a claymore shouts to Seiki and Toko, not out of anger, but urgency at a dire situation. Another girl about the same age, a solider, stands beside her with a shield raised. The two are standing in front of a large set of doors, ready for something to happen._

_"Those things ate Saber! You can't fight them! Come with us." Seiki pleads to the girl, but knows in his heart it's a hopeless effort._

_"Yes, they did, and we can't let her death be in vain. We can't outrun them, they're way too fast, and too many. Let us hold them off so that at least you can get away." The soldier's voice comes off almost cold and uncaring. Her eyes never leave the door in front of her._

_"Toko, get him out of here. Use force if you have to." The voice of the claymore-wielder is bit more unsteady at this remark. Though her face never turns to face Seiki or Toko, it's clear she's trying to choke back tears._

_"Come on… There isn't much time and we have to go." Toko grabs Seiki's hand and pulls him further into the castle. He doesn't want to go, but has no choice and unwillingly follows along while watching the two girls. Just before he turns down a hall, the doors burst open and a swarm of Heartless pours in._

Seiki's focus returns just as he's about to hit the fence marking the edge of the track. With no time to react and try to dodge, he crashes head on and is thrown from his vehicle which instantly returns to the form of his Keyblade upon him leaving it.

Dazed with a slight headache, he sits up and sees Akira standing over him, a hand outstretched to help him up. Still dizzy, Seiki takes the hand to ensure he doesn't fall back down trying to stand on his own. He looks over and sees a short anthropomorphized white duck wearing a blue shit and cap jumping up and down while holding a trophy.

"Dude, what happened back there? You had the end in sight then just took a turn straight for the fence."

"I… I don't know…"

"Well, did you at least have fun?"

Seiki gives a light nod. "Yeah… I guess."

"Good. If you're up for it, there's something else I'd like to show you; something pretty cool about another world."

Seiki nods once more then the two set off together, returning to Akira's ship to head to the next little surprise he has in mind.


End file.
